A spider in BludHaven
by Sport21
Summary: Spider-man tracks a baddie to Bludhaven bent on revenge, but the night watchter of Bludhaven is on a similar case roping the two heroes in together, two methods, one common goal surely they'll get along enough to see it through right? PeterxAva Dick x Barbra
1. Spider-man

**I do not own ultimate Spider-man or Nightwing they are owned by Marvel/ Diseny productions and D.C comics, this is just for fun**

**spider in BludHaven**

On any normal given day Spider-man could be seen swinging and flipping through the air acting like a fool but today the open skies were vacant, as a matter of fact there were a few Jr. super heroes missing today and that was because they were all dressed in their formal civilian attire.

Phil Coulson was a veteran agent of Shield many times he was stranded in life and death situations times were he shouldn't have made it. but that came with the job and those encounters he had grown accustomed to unfortunately for him this was not one of those encounters this time….he was petrified. Fury stood at his side a with proud smile as Ava Ayala & Mary Jane Watson trotted down the aisle sprinkling rose pedals across the floor stopping at the foot of the alter and the music became more rhythmic and everyone's attention turned to the giant oak doors as Peter Parker escorted his aunt who was dressed in pink dress towards Coulson.

As they reached the alter Peter's grip tightened on his aunts hand which only made her smile "it's ok Peter" she whispered kissing her nephew on the cheek. Peter took his place beside Fury across from Ava whose eyes were now locked with his shooting him a cute smile.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today…"

"**Hey guys, so I'm betting there's a fair number of you asking what the hell? Or screaming and pulling your hair out at this…believe me so was I. yep Aunt May and Principal/agent Coulson are tying the knot as annoying as Coulson is he makes Aunt May happy which is everything to me so I internalised my screaming protest for her sake, on the up side the house is all mine for the next two weeks! So you know I'm having Ava, M.J and the others over for a party" **

"…by the powers vested in me by the state of New York I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister finished and Peter closed his eyes to avoid this unsettling sight as Coulson kissed his Aunt. The newlyweds raced down the aisle towards a parked limo leaving Peter at the church with the slowly departing crowd **"yep Aunt Mays remarried…this will take some adjusting"**

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

True to his promise Peter didn't make up any reasons to call his aunt and interrupt her honeymoon then again Aunt May took precautions to insure of this, she had Ava and M.J keep him busy the entire time.

"Ava we've been at this all night can we please do something else" Peter begged as he wiped sweat from his forehead and dropped to the floor Ava's extreme yoga sessions were wearing him out to the point he was cursing his aunt for asking her to stay over, not that he didn't enjoy her company but Peter had a very slacker attitude when it came to his home life and Ava was upsetting the balance.

"c'mon Peter its fun and so relieving" Ava softly replied she'd never admit it but she was more than happy when May Parker asked her to keep Peter occupied for the duration of her honey moon.

"At it all night? Relieving? One can only imagine what you two are doing in here"

Peter rolled over on his sweat drenched mat to see M.J at the front door like Ava she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top "awe Ava did you have to do him in like this? Poor baby looks exhausted" M.J laughed as she sat down beside a panting Peter "come Peter lets grab a shower and watch a movie"

Peter looked from M.J to Ava with a playful smirk and raised eyebrows "I meant you grab a shower Peter get your mind out of the gutter" M.J giggled and blushed that Peter's scientific mind would wander into _dirty_ territory then again Peter still was a 17 year old boy. "Go shower Peter while Ava and I pick a movie" M.J asserted pointing up the stairs

"Shouldn't Ava have to shower to?" he asked but quickly retracted when he saw the girls gang up glare on him "what?"

"Are you implying that I stink Peter?" Ava asked with a threatening tone while slightly catching a whiff of her own scent "never mind, M.J I'll be right back down" she said pushing Peter by his forehead away from the stair case "ladies first Parker"

M.J quickly covered her mouth and looked down at the floor as a playful remark crossed her mind "you could shower together save some time" she chuckled, her remark caused Ava to slip on the step and Peter after making sure she was alright to quickly hop over her and race to the shower. "Ha-ha sorry Ava couldn't resist but there is a private shower in Aunt May's room" M.J said she knew she might have touched a nerve with her joke.

Ava quickly recovered and dashed upstairs to Aunt May's room "I can't believe she went there! She knows I like him and she nearly blabs to him" she thought to herself. To this day it still baffled Ava how Peter Parker A.K.A the amazingly stupid Spider-man somehow broke through her walls and unbelievably charmed his way to mean so much to her. The hot water streaked down her face and trailed down her body melting away all her cares and concerns for almost 2 weeks Ava and Mary Jane had been on rotating shifts to keep Peter busy M.J took the day shift and kept him with her at school but Ava took the nights which allowed her to sleep over at the parker house a perk she was enjoying. For her waking up and having breakfast with Peter every morning was something out of a dream they were basically playing house together and she liked it, it was almost like having a safe life, like a family.

The sound of a low rumbling engine could be heard pulling up the drive way Aunt May and Coulson were home. Which meant for Ava she had to return to the triskelion and going back to the way things were between her and Peter. She hopped out of the shower and quickly dried herself off just in time to hear May and Coulson walk in.

"Kids we're back, are you decent?" Aunt May called from the front door as she and Coulson sat their luggage down at the foot of the stairs M.J was in the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and a guilty smile on her face.

"Mrs. Parker, welcome home was it a good trip?" she asked.

"it was Mary Jane thank you for asking, but its Parker –Coulson but I'd rather you just call me May" Aunt May replied scanning the room noticing neither Peter nor Ava was in the room but there was the faint sound of a running shower "where is Peter and Ava hiding?"

"Shower" M.J nonchalantly replied dropping onto the couch not paying attention to Aunt Mays speechless flabbergasted expression.

"The shower, both of them? Together?" she asked suspiciously the idea that her nephew taking advantage of her trust seemed a little farfetched. But May Parker was more of a mother than an aunt and knew the signs of when Peter was hiding something and whenever Ava was around the signs went up like flags up a flag pole and Ava was not much better stealing glances when he wasn't looking and getting defensive or trying to one up him. So maybe in their moments alone something finally clicked between them.

"Separate showers" Aunt May turned to the stair case just as Ava reached the bottom step with the slightest red tinge to her cheeks "hey everybody how was the honey moon?" she asked.

"It good Ava thank you for keeping Peter occupied so he wouldn't interrupt" Coulson playfully added with a triumphant grin.

"It was no problem, happy to do it" Ava sweetly replied.

"Glad to hear that because I might need a baby sitter again" Aunt May chuckled "another over nighter" she said nudging Ava's arm playfully. "You girls are welcome to spend the night, I hate the thought of you two out at this late hour especially in the city"

Ava only shrugged her shoulders she was a super hero and more than capable of looking after herself and M.j was only going next door so there was no need for Aunt May to worry as far as Ava was concerned "thanks Mrs. Parker-Coulson but we'll be ok" Ava told her.

Aunt May however wouldn't hear of it if Ava insisted on walking home she would not be going alone, there was a lot of parasites that roamed the city streets at night "first off Ava please call me May, secondly if you don't wish to stay another night I'll have Peter walk you home no arguments!" she sternly told Ava who cowered under her strict glare.

Ava quickly retreated to the couch and sat beside M.j, she had faced murderer's rapist and super villains but nothing was more terrifying then Aunt Mays stricter side. "Then again its chilly out and I didn't bring a jacket" she replied.

"That's probably best" Aunt May sweetly replied with a smile and with a quick clap of her hands the mood of the room suddenly became an enlightening atmosphere "now what we watching?" she asked.

"Thundering hearts the movie" the girls chorused

"Oh good, I was hoping to be back in time for this" Aunt May cheered jumping on the seat next to Ava "Phil could you order a pizza and tell Peter to hurry up and get down here"

Coulson simply smiled at his beloved wife and nodded before nearly floating into the kitchen, he was a married man now which both terrified and comforted him because now he was no longer going home to an empty shell of a cold apartment he would from now on be coming home to a warm loving house and a beautiful wife….and there's nothing about it he would change except for the aggravating teenager upstairs but he could live with it for a while.

Peter returned down stairs and after a warm reunion with Aunt May he dropped onto the floor at Ava's feet. The night progressed into the late hours, a sleeping Ava had slipped from the couch and laying on Peter's back. M.J had stretched out over the now vacant couch and was peacefully sleeping like a baby while Aunt May and Coulson adjourned to the kitchen for a quick coffee and tea. The house was quiet but not a peaceful quiet like Christmas Eve night but an eerie quiet more like a standing on a sky scraper preparing to jump kind of quiet.

**(Chibi Spidey creeps across the screen "shh! It's quiet…to quiet, what a stupid line you know when somebody says that bad things happen") **

Aunt May just finished pouring the drinks when the liquids started rippling in the cups with very subtle quakes in the ground "what kind of coffee is this?" Coulson chuckled poking at his mug. The quaking got stronger and pictures started rattling on the walls.

Peter jumped awake, startled by his spider sense dropping Ava to the floor "what the?…" he never finished his question. Just as Peter jumped to his feet the front door was burst through and reduced to splinters by a man the size of Hulk with green tubes attached to his back who charged through the den and with one solid swing of his cinder blocked sized fist sent Peter crashing through the stairs and the wall flying into the air over the fence 4 houses over.

Peter struggled to his knees but shakily fell to the ground unbalanced and off guard from one single hit. That one hit and he felt dizzy, one hit he felt sore that one hit that he didn't see coming was one hit that put him down for the count his vison faded to black and the world was consumed in darkness.

Peter had no recollection of how long he was out but when he did come to despite the disoriented vison and vertigo state the sight before him was quite clear, the lower section of the house looked like the hulk went on a rampage through it wood drywall and brick debris were scattered from one side of the house through the other leading to a crowd of shield medics.

"Wait, shield medics?" Peter groaned he was still in immense pain but from what he could see Coulson was being loaded up on a gurney and Aunt May at his side "yeah I'm fine guys thanks for asking!" he growled finally standing on his feet and staggering towards the crowd.

Ava was the first to spot him and quickly rushed to his side wrapping his arm around her shoulders to support his weight "Peter! Oh thank god you're ok, Coulson was nearly beaten to death and they think the thing that did this also poisoned him" she whimpered.

Peter watched in horror at his Aunts shattered expression as her husband was wheeled away onto the shuttle before she too was escorted on-board "come on Web head your Aunt needs you right now" Ava told him as they made their way over to the shuttle.

Hours passed as the doctors operated on Coulson, Aunt May never left the observation room she never even asked why Shield came to their aid instead of a regular ambulance. She just sat there silent and emotionally shattered she might yet lose another husband to violent tragedies of this city tears streaked down her cheeks as Ava and the others crowded around her.

Seeing his Aunt in this state both broke Peter's heart and ignited a deeply repressed rage within him he knew he had to do something he wouldn't let his aunt lose another loved one, not when he had power to do something about it not this time. Fury and Doctor Connors entered the room Fury looked like he was ready to launch a war,

"We've confirmed it sir Coulson was poisoned but we just can't identify the chemical make-up of the poisonous compound it will take some time but we need a reference sample something to compare it to" Connors told him "sir we've found something else…"

Fury's nostrils flared in anger but he kept his cool….mostly "I don't care what else there is Connors just find him a cure or find me a lead!" he ordered and stormed out of the room.

Connors rubbed his eyes in annoyance before noticing Peter walking over to him "what's up Doc?" he asked.

"Peter, Coulson is poisoned and we can't find a reference sample to make a cure and Fury just won't listen when I tried to show him this" Connors sighed as he passed Peter a torn coat pocket with a crumpled recite labelled _rail transit 515 BludHaven- New York _

"BludHaven?" Peter asked, he knew the name from somewhere but he couldn't remember where, but now he had a lead to Coulson's assailant… in Bludhaven. He quickly dashed after Fury and with his enhanced speed caught up to him in seconds "Fury!" he yelled, "Connors found a train ticket recite from BludHaven to New York in Coulson's hand. I think he tore it from his attacker" Peter blurted handing Fury the recite, Fury looked it over for a brief second and his scowl only worsened before crumpling the paper in his white knuckling fist then in a burst of Fury kicked over his desk sending it crashing into the wall behind it breaking the desk in half and cracking the monitors. Peter stared in bewilderment Fury was beyond Furious

"Parker Shield doesn't have the authority to enter restricted air space of Gotham, Starling city, central city, keystone or metropolis! if Coulson's assailant is running back there we can't touch him without authorization or working with local PDs!" Fury snapped in a violent tone leaving Peter standing alone in the hallway feeling not only vengeful but abandoned Shield couldn't enter BludHaven… deciding what he knew had to be done he unstrapped his communicator letting it fall to the floor and made his way into the loading bay towards his spider cycle, if he was going to this he would do it alone without the others.

"If Shield can't help Coulson I'll go at it alone, look out BludHaven here comes Spider-man!"

**Coulson is down! and Shield can't help has Peter going solo to Bludhaven chasing who or what ever it was that attacked his family. just what answers and adventures await the web slinger in Bludhaven?**

**hey everyone so I've tinkering with this idea for a while mainly because these two were my top 2 fav heroes as a kid, this is a trial run so depending on reactions will decide on whether or not it continues suggestions or comments are appreciated. **


	2. Nightwing

**hey everyone first off i'm going to admit I may have screwed up on Nightwings character but the Nightwing I remember did have some resentment towards Bruce/Batman but in the comic multiverse he's been rewritten a few times so I appalogise in advance if I screwed up but please enjoy.**

**Spider in BludHaven **

BludHaven, a small former whaling city turned failed shipping centre only a few hours south of Gotham City over run by crime syndicates. At least it was until Block Buster came to town and took over the criminal underworld not to mention the corrupt police force rumor was BludHaven is worse off than Gotham.

The rain poured down on the city streets as a transit bus pulled away from the bus stop leaving three young women roughly 17-18 years of age. The first one was a petit blond girl with square framed glasses the second was a brunet dressed in higher end clothing, she stood out in crowd and in a city as sick as this one standing out was not safe idea. Finally there was the third one a young red headed woman with a slender athletic build and a sense of purpose burning in her heart. She had come to BludHaven for a reason.

They trekked their way through puddle soaked streets under the dim lights of the street lamps 'Barbara! Can we please find somewhere dry to hide out until this rain passes? I'm starting to feel like a duck!' cried her brunet friend.

"Sorry Cassie I kind of got caught up in my own world, yeah we should find somewhere dry" Barbra replied. Only it wasn't her own world she was lost in Barbra was normally a very focused person paying close attention to every detail but today and the past few months leading to it her focus was on finding one man. A friend who had left her and their home a mere 6 months ago and vanished into BludHaven

The girls started sprinting for the nearest safest looking place to wait out the rain unaware of the deviant eyes of the 6 scummy men stalking them the whole way. "I'm telling you that's Gordon's daughter we off her and we'll be legends…not to mention that fine little body would make a pleasurable trophy wouldn't it?" the one man hissed. Their pace began to quicken closing the gap between them and the young women. Barbra noticed their pursuers she could see 6 from her peripheral vision, she knew the look all too well and what they wanted with her and her friends.

She quickened her pace, not that she couldn't handle 6 low creeps on her own but that would risk exposing to the world what she could do. Barbra took an immediate left but being unfamiliar with BludHavens streets walked into a dead end alley, they were cornered. "Get behind me!" she ordered pulling her friends back. The 6 men who were chasing them rounded the corner blocking the entrance brandishing weapons, she counted 2 knives, a crowbar, a broken bottle head, brass knuckles and one revolver. Barbra began scouting the alley for something to use as an escape route but there were no windows or fire escapes she would have to fight her way out "start with the creep with the gun, he's got six shots but by the shaking in his trigger hand he has arthritis then the crowbar use that to take out the knives and shatter the bottle then finish the brawler with speed and precision" she mentally told herself as she scouted out her tactical plan.

The assailants drew closer their wicked eyes became clear through the pounding rain and concealing darkness "you boys do what you want with the other two but Gordon's girl is mine" the man with revolver ordered. Barbra took a deep breath and readied herself, she would have to be quick and fluid she didn't have her _tool_ belt on her. The men approached closer and she was ready to strike,

The man raised his revolver but before he could pull back on the hammer or even before Barbra could take a single step to stop him a claw attached to a black cable sprang out from the darkness snaring him by his ankles and dragging him clawing and screaming from the alley. "What the hell was that!" one of the others screamed, an attack like that was only ever seen in Gotham used by something terrifying and violent. "It's the freaking bat!"

As everyone in the alley began frantically searching for the alleged bat a baton looking stick whipped through the air bashing the man with the crowbar between the eyes dropping him to the ground out cold and the stick rebounded back into the shadows now panicking and frightened the remaining 5 men huddled together standing back to back with their weapons at the ready. Their hearts racing in their chests "what's the freaking bat doing in BludHaven!"

"What indeed?" Barbra asked herself while this attack was similar to any of Batman's but it lacked the aggressive nature this was more scare and snatch more like this was influenced by Batman's methods "Robin?" Barbra whispered.

A small black blur came whipping around the circle knocking the knives to the ground and shattering the bottle these crooks had enough and ran back for the main street only to have a line catch them all flush at the necks and lift off their feet and drop onto their backs. Finally only the brawler remained and with his fear came irrational thinking sweat running down his face, the pulsing of his pounding heart drowning out his hearing "OK FREAK YOU ASKED FOR IT! YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME!" he screamed slapping a green icon on his belt. His trench coat began glowing green from the inside out and his body began grossly enlarge "here's the game changer!" his jacket shredded to reveal tubes feeding from the belt into his back and shoulders

Barbra and her friend stared at this thug, the newly transformed thug something she had seen once before in Gotham but the serum was only ever to be used on one man successfully, now she felt she had to intervene when out of the shadows dropped a man in a black suit with a blue bird on his chest and blue trim on his gloves and boots and mask concealing his eyes, leaving white lenses staring back but his hair was a tidy mess.

"First off I'm not Batman, just so we're clear. Secondly I've faced and beaten the guy who first used that stuff so don't think you have the advantage finally and I want this on record…you're ugly" this stranger mocked. The enhanced brute charged like a rampaging bear but the stranger remained calm and stood his ground waiting. But with the agility of a highly trained gymnast he flipped over the brutes head taking a bird shaped object from his belt throwing back towards one of the green tubes slicing it off spewing the green ooze over his back and the ground. His right arm began to shrink to normal size "guess you're not going be as handy as you're used to" the stranger laughed

The brute swung back around with such ferocity that if the stranger hadn't ducked the brutes fist would have taken his head clean off, instead smashed a hole in the side of the building. The stranger pulled twin black batons from his back striking the brute up and down his ribs and delivering a powerful shot to his jaw stunning him. The brute swayed and staggered from side to side of the alley before the stranger ducked and spun around to his back and pulled the tubes from his back and left arm spilling the ooze everywhere and reducing the brute back to his normal stature "W-who are you?" he groaned.

The stranger smiled "my name is Nightwing feel free to spread the word during your stay in prison" he chuckled as the now exhausted and beaten thug face planted the ground and the sound of sirens filled the air Nightwing turned to the 3 girls and shot them a charming smile before pulling what looked like a grapnel gun and disappearing into the night sky.

"Who was that?" the blond asked intrigued by the tall dark hero who just saved them "he was cute"

Barbra walked over and picked up the metal bird shaped object it was a little bigger but almost iconic to her Bat-a-rang there was no doubt in her mind he may have changed his name but there was no mistaking it Nightwing was Robin.

The police arrived and took the 6 men into custody and due to whom Barbra's father is she and her friends were given a generic V.I.P session at the station.

* * *

><p>While Cassie and Jennifer were giving their statements Barbra was asking for assistance on another matter.<p>

"Ah here we are Ms. Gordon, Officer Richard Grayson joined the force 2 months ago at the recommendation of…your father. He has an apartment at Haven Heights I can arrange transportation for you and your friends" the officer told her.

Barbra looked over her shoulder to her friends both were still showing visible signs of being freaked out by their encounter it wouldn't be fair of her to drag them to the other side of this crime ridden city. "Actually officer could you arrange somebody to take my friends to our hotel instead? They've had a long day" Barbra replied. The officer nodded and stood up to escort her to Richards's apartment.

The drive was long and on almost every passing Block Barbra could see criminal acts taking place BludHaven was just like Gotham when she was younger. Finally they arrived at Haven Heights a rundown apartment building a much lower scale than mansion life Richard lived in since he was 9. Barbra made her way into the building finding Richards name on residents list and taking the elevator to his room

She was nervous she hadn't seen Richard in 6 months not since he vanished from Gotham but what hurt the most from that was he didn't tell her why he left. Floor by floor her anticipation grew on the final bell the doors parted and she entered apartment 612.

There was a computer, a punching bag set up off to the side along with various posters showcasing a circus highlighting the flying Grayson's. These posters caught Barbra's attention the suits worn by the trapeze artist were similar to the one Nightwing was wearing.

"Please by all means let yourself in"

Barbra spun on her heels to face a dripping wet Richard Grayson with a red and green towel hanging of his hips various scars from previous battles were still visible his hair was tidy and geld he was no longer the boy wonder "you look good Dick…or is it officer Grayson oh wait I forgot you go by another name now don't you!" She snapped without warning she didn't understand where this anger was coming.

Richard however remained unfazed by her outburst and went to the fridge "so I'm guessing there were some hard feelings then?" he asked

"You left! You vanished from Gotham without even talking to me without a reason" Barbra stormed over and shut the fridge on him "why?" she asked.

Richard looked into her eyes, her angry, hurt green eyes he knew _he_ never told her about what happened "he fired me Babs. He fired me and kicked me out so yes I left…to find my own path outside of his shadow" he replied.

Barbra stood to her full height and stiffly pressed her finger into his chest "why Nightwing? Why not stay Robin?"

"Superman once told me a story of a kryptonian who was forced from his home and forsaken by his family who chose to become a protector under the guise of Nightwing not to mention you have to admit Nightwing sounds pretty sweet as for why I didn't stay Robin…Robin would always be seen as Batman's sidekick I'd never escape his shadow" Richard finished.

Barbra's eyes fell to the floor in shame and began tearing up "I'm sorry Dick…but why couldn't you tell me? I…I thought I still meant that much to you" she sniffled

Richard wiped her tear away with his thumb and gently squeezed her hand "you mean a great deal to me Babs you always have, but your place is in Gotham with your dad and friends" an alarm started buzzing from his computer and Richard quickly darted over to it. "I ran a sample of the venom serum from the fight in the alley. He was the 3rd venom juicer I took on this month alone and my police contacts in Gotham…"

"You mean my father"

"…my police contacts in Gotham said that Bane was locked up so the question is where is this new venom coming from? So I ran an analysis on it but so far nothing out of the ordinary and these juicers are getting their brains fried as a side effect so I can't question them either" Richard said. However Barbra made her way into his bedroom to his closet where his police uniform was hanging she couldn't fully understand it the Dick Grayson she remembered was genuine nice guy with a heart of gold and could often make her laugh no matter the circumstance but this guy, this guy was almost like Bruce just… serious. Richard stood in the doorway gazing at her he did still have strong feelings for Barbra he felt bad about leaving without telling her if anything that was his regret. "Dick, I want to see your setup…if you're serious about going at this alone you need a proper working environment" she told him with a bright eyed smile "and maybe if you ask nicely I'll help you"

**Nightwing reveals he's faced 3 venom juicers this month alone what's going on?**

**Barbra has offered to help him setup a better operation and even help him with his mission.**

**still to come:**

**Spidey vs Nightwing.**

**the investigation begins.**

**the new York connection (the two Wilsons)**

**please R&R let me know what you guys think**


	3. Nightwing meets Spider-man

**Spider in BludHaven **

Somewhere throughout BludHaven hidden are a handful of safe houses Nightwing uses to store his equipment and upgrade his tech. on the surface they just look like old warehouses owned by Wayne industries as storage facilities but were equipped with the latest and most effective security systems. Barbra looked back and forth from the super computer and TV monitors to the display cases of weapons and suits, "nice place Dick feels familiar" she told him as she sat down at the key board "everything came from Wayne industries so it should be top of the line just needs a genius touch to it" she laughed.

Dick shook his head with a playful smile on his face as he watched her work her hacker magic on his encryption system while he himself had a fairly advance knowledge of computers and encryptions Barbra long surpassed him in a league of her own and would always acknowledge her skills for it.

"Hey Dick do you ever… think about what would have happened between u.." Barbra said while she diligently worked away until a green box appeared on screen cutting her off "analysis complete venom sample contained traces of fish and motor oil" Barbra read aloud turning around to see Dick was already half dressed in his costume "guessing sleeping with married or unavailable women gives you lots of practice at changing at a moment's notice?" she asked.

Dick dawned his upper suit and mask before turning back to Barbra "that only happened once and in my defence she never said she was married" he replied.

"It still happened" Barbra retorted "hold up I'll get my costume from my bag…" Barbra turned around to see Nightwing vanished like a shadow in the night "…Dick? That's getting old you know, you're as bad as he is!"

* * *

><p>Peter Parker rolled up to a train station on his camouflaged spider cycle he had finally reached BludHaven. It wasn't much to look at hookers strutting up and down the sidewalks pushers selling their products on anyone they could and gang colors up and down the block. It was a grim place to say the least but he was on a vendetta so he shook off and ignored the wrong doings around him and entered the train station walking up to the booth "hi, I need to know whose ticket this is" he told the operator sliding the ticket stub he recovered from Coulson.<p>

The operator looked from the stub then to Peter with snobbish snort "you a cop?" he snorted.

"No"

"then it's none of your business kid piss off I have a job to do" the operator growled turning his attention to his computer but the reflection in his eyes gave away his true intentions he was on Facebook and this only annoyed Peter to a greater extent.

"Look pal just scan the ticket tell me who bought it and I'll be on my way!" he snapped.

The operator rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter "look you little punk! Unless you're a cop with a warrant or someone with more authority then myself I'm not doing a damn thing for you unless you're buying a ticket so piss off before I do the call the cops!" the operator snapped slamming the booth window closed on in Peter's face.

"ok asshole I tried being nice about this" Peter hissed to himself before putting his fist through the booth window grabbing the operator by his tie and yanking him up against the glass to the point his flattened cheek was turning white pressed against the window. He was in too much of a hurry for any delay especially from some ticket dork today was not the day happy go lucky, joke cracking Peter Parker. "Look I'm normally not like this I'm actually a very nice guy but you're being a dick when all I want is a little info that could help me so unless you want me to pull you through this bullet proof glass, and believe me I will! Just scan that damn ticket stub and tell me who bought it!" Peter ordered. The operator was trying to pull back but Peter's grip was deceptively strong

"Ok, ok just stop crushing my face!" he cried. Peter loosened his grip just enough for the operator to reach the computer to scan the ticket stub "the name on the ticket is John Smith"

"That sounds fake" Peter asserted.

"No shit it's a fake, this is BludHaven everything is fake from names to boobs…can you let me go now!" the operator begged.

"How about an address?" Peter asked.

"Its waterfront address dock 15, most likely it's a boat"

Peter released his grip allowing the operator to breathe easier "thank you was that really so hard?" he mockingly asked before turning away towards the entrance his anger resonating within him. He had more of a lead to find Coulson's attacker "the docks of course it would be the docks where else do rats like to hideout" he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The moon hung high in the black starless sky reflecting a pale glow off the water surface illuminating the shoreline just enough to make out several men loading a truck with crates.<p>

"How come the boss is suddenly getting into the drug trade?" one of the men grunted as he dropped his crate on the truck rattling the contents.

"Hey! Watch it moron if we brake those bottles the bosses new enforcers will cut our heads clean off! You see him with that sword? And his whack job cousin in the stupid costume!" another one asked.

"oh please one wears a black and yellow goalie mask and the other one has the mind of a child give me a dose of that green stuff and I'd flatten them and the boss!" a third one interjected throwing his crate like a dodge ball sliding across the truck floor.

"Will you keep it down? Jesus you'll get us all killed did you see what he did to joey? He made a freaking pez dispenser out of him!" the first one gasped.

While the three stood arguing the other four continued to load the truck but all of them were being watched from different vantage points one from the shadows the other from the highest point on the water front. The truck was nearly loaded when something whipped through and shattered the outside light rendering the loading bay into darkness "what was that!"

Nightwing acrobatically leapt from his hiding spot and came crashing down onto an unsuspecting thug with the sound of cracking bones echoing in the air and a pain filled scream immediately fell silent as the others swarmed around him but Nightwing remained calm "only 6 of you left? And here I was hoping for a challenge" he pouted. He back flipped over another one and spun into a roundhouse kick knocking him out cold and that's when the others drew their guns and began firing on Nightwing missing on every shot.

Nightwing flipped and cartwheeled through the air keeping off the ground as the bullets sprayed the ground, throwing his wingding into the barrel of the shotgun forcing the man holding it to throw it aside as Nightwing finished split kicking two more thugs behind him. "guys no offense but this would be a cake walk when I was 9 c'mon give me something here" Nightwing taunted and his lack of concern didn't change when the remaining four opened fire again, he simply rebounded from the ground to the truck roof to a wall before springing back into the shadows.

"Where did he go?"

"Shut up and find him! If that ballerina buffoon thinks he's going to hit our shipment he's got another thing coming!"

"Who is he? He dropped 3 of our guys without taking a single bullet!"

"Seriously ballerina? One of the toughest chicks I know was a ballerina" Nightwing scoffed.

The 4 scattered into opposite directions with flashlights and guns searching the shadows as Nightwing started tinkering with his gauntlet bringing up a holographic screen of a targeting scope ready to fire a stun dart when a voice broke through his radio com-link "Robin there was another truck being loaded with military grade weapons but it looks like someone or something beat you to it the crooks are all trapped in what looks like….a giant web?" came Barbra's voice over his com-link.

An irritated Nightwing fired off a small dart hitting a thug in the neck dropping him instantly, "it's Nightwing Babs NIGHTWING and you hacked my radio frequency!"

"I would hardly call it hacking. More like bypassing your encryptions" Barbra replied.

"Word it however you want you still hacked my system!"

"Dick get real this isn't the '90s nobody says hack anymore and you should really investigate those huge webs"

"What are you the all seeing eye of the matrix? What was her name again the one who said Neo would save them?" Nightwing teased.

"Oracle, you just compared me Oracle…actually that's a pretty good hacker handle" Barbra laughed.

"Thought people didn't say hack anymore"

"Are you going to go investigate the webs or do I need to come out there and teach you how to do this whole masked crime fighter gig?"

"I'm hanging up now" Nightwing replied. Before throwing a wingding bomb into the truck trailer and leaping off the edge to the other truck bay as the left lane lit up like a fourth of July party destroying the modified venom samples. The thugs were strung up like flies in a spider web and the truck doors were webbed shut.

"What the…?" Nightwing started but was interrupted by a red boot slamming against his chest kicking him against the trailer doors with an insane amount of force luckily his armoured suit absorbed most of it. Quickly shaking it off Nightwing looked over to see a man dressed in a red and blue suit with a black spider emblem on his chest.

"Wow, you know aside from Nova that has to be the most unimaginative costume I've ever seen" Spider-man laughed as he looked over at the stranger in front of him.

The two stared each other down one destroyed a truck in a public place endangering innocent lives from one perspective. The other one was interfering possibly hired by another crime gang looking to take over. Super-mercenaries' were all too common in this city.

Nightwing drew his batons and took his ready stance "nice pajamas did toy R us have a sale?" he quipped.

Spider-man glared back at Nightwing hating his jib about his costume "nice uni-tard does it come in men's sizes?" he taunted back before firing off a barrage of impact web shots which Nightwing easily evaded by back flipping onto the trailer and jumping onto the roof as Spider-man jumped after him when his spider sense started tingling he ducked narrowly dodging two wingdings.

Spider-man fired a web line pinning Nightwing's wrist to the fire escape, he pulled and yanked trying to break the webbing but it was no good this guy had an advantage in the long range department Nightwing would have to be smart about this. He pulled a wingding from his belt and slashed the webbing freeing himself and disappearing into the shadows.

Spider-man scouted the roof tops but only saw slashed webbing stuck to the fire escape "he got free of my webbing… clever" Spider-man hummed. The lights all around the docks began shattering leaving the area in darkness "great! Pitch black" **"well it was a good movie just hope this guy isn't some creepy monster in disguise" **

His spider sense started tingling again but without seeing where the danger was he couldn't dodge it and a solid rounded object struck him in the forehead between the eyes knocking him off the building onto the pavement below. "Ok that wasn't nice" Spider-man groaned turning on his night vision lenses while his spider sense could detect danger not knowing where it was coming from posed a problem. Spider-man quickly deduced that this guy obviously had experience but he wouldn't let that stop him Coulson was dying back home and this guy just might have the answer. Once more he jumped to the roof the shadows could no longer conceal his opponent.

Once more Spider-man was scouting the roof tops but there was no sign until an all too familiar tingle started buzzing, Spider-man spun on his heels with just enough time to leap into a barrel roll to evade two flying objects but the unseen third tore across his chest tearing his suit. Little did he know the wingdings were only to test his capability revealing he had no blind spot but he did have a delay in reaction " he dodges one threat but leaves himself open to another" Nightwing whispered to himself as he readied 3 more wingdings and his grapnel gun.

Spider-man jumped to the higher perch trying to scout out his new foe when again his spider sense started tingling 3 more flying objects were tossed at him. Spider-man flipped over the wingdings but failed to notice the acrobat swinging from the areal antenna double kicking him across the roof top over the gap to the next roof. But Spider-man was quick to recover, and when he saw Nightwing release from his cable Spider-man fired to web lines snaring Nightwing's fists "time for a little ring around the rosy" he taunted spinning at the waist and pulling Nightwing around slamming him into the roof skylight shattering under the force of Nightwing's body letting him fall to the warehouse floor below.

However Nightwing remained calm and summersaulted into a landing position catching a crossbeam and swinging upward until he was balanced being a world class acrobat since childhood truly had some benefits. "Hey pajama Sam! If that's all you got this is going to be quick fight" he hollered.

Spider-man dropped onto the opposite side of the beam perfectly balanced "you know I should have figured a guy in a uni-tard would be as balanced a ballerina"

"Again with the ballerina jokes! Sheesh maybe I should have brought Bat-girl out to kick your asses so you'd all see what a ballerina could do!" Nightwing sighed and Spider-man became less tensed.

He came to the realization that they were somewhat similar and there weren't to many villains with that trait "you weren't working for those guys were you?" he asked.

"Seriously? Did you not see me destroy their venom stash?" Nightwing snapped.

"What the hell is venom?" asked a confused Spider-man lowering his guard further.

"It was originally meant to be a super steroid but most of the time it kills the host" Nightwing replied.

"Super steroid? Does it enlarge the body to grotesque proportions with a green tube?"

Nightwing perked up, that caught his attention "yeah…where are you from pajama boy?"

"New York city"

Nightwing stowed his wingding in his belt an uneasy cease fire had come up "so the venoms spreading beyond BludHaven this isn't good"

The two stared at each other through the darkness when Barbra's voice broke the silence through Nightwing's com-link "Dick are you there? I just ran facial rec on that red and blue guy. His names Spider-man, he's a shield hero class operative and some deeper digging from satellite audio files found a match to a high school science radio show. His names Peter Parker of Queens New York raised by his aunt and uncle, until his uncle was killed in a carjacking and… oh…oh my god... Dick his aunts newlywed husband was attacked in their home by a venom juicer" she told him.

Nightwing dropped his guard and Spider-man mirrored him "we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here, my name is Nightwing and I think we're looking for the same thing" he told Spider-man.

"What makes you so sure?" Spider-man asked.

"You're Spider-man from Queens New York. Your aunt's husband was attacked by a man described as huge with green tubes in his back?" Spider-man remained silent clearly Nightwing chose the right words to catch his attention "that's what venom does enhances the body to super human conditions and for those exposed to it who can't handle it venom destroys the body from the inside"

"What are you saying? You want to do a superhero team up?" Spider-man asked.

"No I'm suggesting we work together" Nightwing stiffly replied.

"Superhero team up then" Spider-man repeated.

"I'm not calling it that, its childish. We can work together but we do it on my terms" Nightwing asserted.

"Is that even up for discussion?" Spider-man asked.

"Sure we can discuss it. And then we'll do it on my terms" Nightwing finished firing his grapnel line "follow me, if you're going to _stick_ around you'll need to brought up to speed" he ordered swinging off.

"He made a spider joke. This guy's going to be a tremendous pain in the ass" Spider-man sighed shooting a web line following after Nightwing.

Spider-man swung and flipped through the air as he normally would but much to his amazement Nightwing was doing the exact same acrobatics only better. Spider-man was only able to do two flips before having to cast a web line but Nightwing could flip 4 times with plenty of swing time to spare. Which only pushed Spider-man to try and out due him by swinging higher and faster but Nightwing kept pace with him the whole time.

* * *

><p>As the duo returned to the safe house Barbra was still sifting through the shield data base for Intel on Peter to determine whether or not he could be trusted. When they returned she took notice that Nightwing was limiting the weight he carried on his back and Spider-man seemed to be favouring his ribs "so…..do we chalk that one up to tie?" she laughed.<p>

"Oh no! Bug boy got put on his ass twice, I'm putting this in the win Colum" Nightwing boasted confidently.

"Excuse me! You got put through a window!" Spider-man argued back before catching a glance at his alter ego on the computer "awe crap" he sighed.

"so a tie?" Barbra repeated.

Nightwing walked over to a display case to stock up his belt, "don't feel to invaded kid Babs is the greatest hacker…"

"Computer specialist" Barbra interjected.

"…whatever! In the pretty much the world so yeah it didn't take much for her to find you out" Nightwing finished as he began putting his suit in the case "you call me Richard…welcome to BludHaven"

**Nightwing met Spider-man and the end result is a tie. **

**the venom serum is scattering throughout distant cities.**

**and still no solid leads on who is reproducing it, except for the hint of new sword toting enforcers one in a black and yellow goalie mask and the other is weird.**


End file.
